


You and Me

by madsmurf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Early Mornings, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, POV Female Character, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know someone these days is gonna see you crawling into my window.” Glory mumbles into her pillow, counting on the fact that Gwen’s hearing was better than hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFireInTheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/gifts).



> glory knows gwen is spider-woman and that's all you need to know to follow along.
> 
> for steen because they're an actual mermaid that i've convinced to jump on this ship with me.

Saturdays were days of peace, the day after Friday (so a night of bar crawls and dancing the night away) and the day before Sunday (praying to a god she hopes is looking down on them all). Saturday was the day of do nothing and be nothing. No responsibilities, nowhere to be; just being herself in the quiet of her own apartment.

Unless, of course, you had a best friend who just happened to be a superhero.

Then things like said best friend crawling through your window at four in the morning on a Saturday becomes a normal thing.

“Y’know someone these days is gonna see you crawling into my window.” Glory mumbles into her pillow, counting on the fact that Gwen’s hearing was better than hers.

Gwen doesn’t answer, just lands from the window sill to the wooden floorboards, if she hadn’t been paying attention she wouldn’t have heard it. If she knew Gwen -- and she did -- she was going to head straight for the fridge. The fridge door squeaks open and glass bottles clink, she lets it fade into the background in favour of cuddling into her pillow.

“Jus’ clean up after yourself ‘k.” she mumbles deeper into her pillow.

Gwen grunts an answer, she thinks, too tired to care. Saturday was for sleeping and sleep she does.

The sun is what wakes her up next and she grumbles as she squints at the stream of light hitting her face. It’s the worst. Snores are the next thing that she notices and she sighs, crossing her fingers that Gwen was okay. And not bleeding out. That’d be a great start to her Saturday. It really would/ No bleeding out superheroes, that’d be epic. Rolling out of bed, Glory flinches at the cold floorboards. With a grumble she heaves herself into an upright position. Gotta check on Gwen, gotta check on Gwen.

“Up all night to get lucky.” she sings, swinging her hips as she makes her way to the couch.

Gwen is sprawled across it, one leg upright and dangling from the back, while the other was dangling off the front of the couch. Glory bites back a laugh. Gwen didn’t know how to sleep properly, not in all the years she had known her, and the spider powers seemed to make it worse. She was still dressed in the signature white, black and pink. It was like she wanted to get caught. She nudges Gwen’s foot with her own; Gwen snuffles in her sleep, rolling so that now both legs and feet were dangling off the back of the couch. Really, she had to admire Gwen’s flexibility.

Then she notices her face.

Fingers twitching into a fist and out again, she takes a long and deep breath. Gwen twitches and her eyes flutter open. She grins weakly.

“Would you believe me if I crashed into the Lady Liberty?”

She glares and Gwen cringes, and tries to hide behind a cushion. She yanks it out of her hands, gesturing wildly at her face.

“Who the hell did this to you?”

It doesn’t even matter that Gwen winces at the rage in her voice, doesn’t matter because Gwen looked like a meat grinder had met a snake pit. And she seemed fine with it. What the hell. She’s shaking, she knows this, she can feel it but by god does she want nothing more than to run out and beat whoever thought it’d be a good idea to hurt her friend. Her Gwen.

Gwen sits up, carefully and clearly in pain. She tries smiling, at least Glory hopes that it’s a smile and not mushed up flesh masquerading as one. Then she takes hold of her hand and Glory collapses next her on the couch. What the hell. Who thought it was okay to beat up on people. Why the fuck did the world have to be like this. Why did they have to live in a world where someone like Gwen was needed. Why couldn’t they just live somewhere where it was warm and void of any supervillains, like Australia. Or the artic. Surely there wasn’t supervillains in the Arctic.

“We should go to the arctic. Live with the penguins.” she mumbles it into her hands and prays Gwen doesn’t hear.

She does.

Of course.

“The polar bears would eat us.” Gwen quips and Glory wants nothing more than to just hold her tight and never let her go.

So, she does. Wraps her arms around her and squeezes -- the lack of pained grunts means it’s just Gwen’s face that looks like a victim from Scream.

“Yeah.” she buries her head into the nook of Gwen’s shoulder. Gwen strokes her hair, fiddling with the ends.

“I’m sorry.” she says, because of course she is. She is always sorry. Sorry doesn’t stop the worry.

“You could get yourself killed.” she says instead.

Gwen doesn’t say anything for a while after that.

The sun is up and bright, a sharp contrast to how she feels, before Gwen speaks again.

“I really am sorry Glory, I should never have --”

She gets angry. “No. You don’t get to give me that bullshit. What would happen to you if I didn’t know. You really would be dead than and fuck Gwen, do you realise how much worse that would be? You’d be dead. Fucking dead. And I can’t --” she can’t get the words out and the tears are hot and painful against her cheeks. “No. I can’t think of a future that’d be good without you in it.”

Gwen is silent, fiddling with her suit’s shirt. “It is my future though isn’t it?”

Jerking up she looks Gwen in the eye, cradling her cheek in her hand. “No. No it’s not. I refuse to believe that.” swallowing back her choked up tears she looks at Gwen, feeling serious. “And I refuse to watch you die.”

Gwen looks down, biting at her lip. “Castle.”

Wiping her cheeks, she tilts Gwen’s chin up and wipes her tears away as well. “What?”

Gwen leans into her touch, a soft smile playing at her lips, Glory wants nothing more than to see that smile everyday. “Castle, Frank Castle. Did --” she gestures at her face. “He’s really. Yeah. He did it.”

Glory starts planning the next time she spots Frank Castle, Gwen must see the look in her eyes and looks terrified.

“You can’t. It’s fine. I’m fine okay. Don’t, oh god Glory please, please don’t.”

Gwen is begging and Glory pulls her into a hug to stop her. “Okay. I won’t. I won’t. I promise.” she whispers into Gwen’s hair, with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She promises. Glory doesn’t know if she’ll be able to keep it.

She’ll try. 

For Gwen, she will try.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are life, so leave me some maybe?


End file.
